oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Depths of Despair
The Depths of Despair is a quest that follows on from Client of Kourend in the Return of Xeric quest series. It was announced on the 9th of October 2017 and polled as part of the Old School Content Poll #57. Details Agility *20% Hosidius House favour |items = |kills = Sand Snake (level 36) |recommended = Recommended: *Skills necklace to teleport to Woodcutting Guild *Xeric's talisman *Super energy/Stamina potions *A weapon *Food (if low level) *Dramen/Lunar staff for fairy ring teleport to Arceuus}} Walkthrough Speak to Lord Kandur Hosidius in the house east of the Hosidius House Vinery. He tells you that his eldest son, Artur Hosidius, has gone missing, and that they are desperate for help in finding him. Select chat options 2 and 1 to agree to help him, and he will ask you to begin by talking to his family and servants. Speak to Chef Olivia on the ground floor in the kitchens of Kandur's house. Olivia reveals that Artur and her are lovers, and he told her that he was looking for the original copy of the Accord of Twill, and that he has been spending a lot of time researching in the Arceuus House Library. She refers you to a librarian, Galana, who might be able to help you. The Envoy to Varlamore Travel to the Arceuus House Library and speak to Galana, who is found in the north-eastern segment on the ground floor. She will suggest you find a book called The Envoy to Varlamore, whose location is random for each player. Ask her where it is and search the bookcases in that area until you find it -- each square in game is its own bookshelf, so be thorough. If you log out before finding the book, make sure to speak to Galana again, as the location may have changed. Read the book, and you will discover that the original copy of the Accord was lost at sea, and that the ship carrying it sunk into the Crabclaw Caves, whose entrance is found south of the Woodcutting Guild, marked with the icon. (If you don't read the book, a message saying "You have no reason to go in there." will appear in the chat when you try to enter the Crabclaw Caves.) The Crabclaw Caves Make your way to the Crabclaw Caves (not Crabclaw Isle!). Follow the path east, south through a crevice, and then west past some obstacles through the caves to find a well. Along the path, there are some dead ends that contain King Sand Crabs, thus it is recommended to use the world map to find the correct path, especially if your combat level is low. As well, if your Hitpoints level and Agility level are both low, you might want to bring some food in case you fall while attempting to cross the stepping stones or rocks, and for the upcoming fight. At the end of the caves, climb down the tunnel entrance to find Artur Hosidius. He believes the chest further ahead contains the original Accord, but it is guarded by a Sand Snake. As he is not good at fighting, he asks you to kill it for him. Climb the rocks ahead, and kill the Sand Snake. It is weak to magic, so magical attacks are recommended to kill it quickly. Once you have killed the Sand Snake, search the chest, which contains the original Royal Accord of Twill. Finishing up Return to the Hosidius family's house, and speak to Lord Kandur. He will take the Accord, and give you your reward. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards Agility experience *4,000 coins *Hosidius favour certificate. Reading it grants 10% Hosidius favour. It is suggested to abstain from doing so if you are already progressing towards locking the favour of other houses. *A page for Kharedst's memoirs, 'Lunch by the lancalliums'. Allows teleportation to Hosidius. It teleports to the center of Hosidius inbetween the Tithe farm and general store, directly next to fishing spots. }} Category:The Depths of Despair